Setting Things Right
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: Spoilers for Season 5 Finale. Abby handles the news of the team being split in a different way. AU.


**Title:** Setting Things Right (1/1)

**Pairing:** Abby/Director Vance (Not what you think)

**Summary:** I needed some serious Abby so I created a little conflict in regards to her handling the news of the team being split up.

Her feet should've been trembling, she should've been struck by fear for what she was about to do but she had been left with no choice. When they had individually entered her lab and told her the news and said their goodbyes she had gone through the range of emotions fear, disbelief, anger, and then finally resentment.

Who did he think he was?

He had been granted into this position by a turn of fate and now he had decided to turn their lives upside down without giving another thought? She wouldn't allow it, normally she fielded all of her complaints with Gibbs who was quick to champion her defense, but this one however she would take straight to the top.

As her boots entered the office and Cynthia met her entrance with a raised eyebrow but she would not be deterred, "I'm here to see Director Vance please."

Cynthia bit her bottom lip, "He asked not to be disturbed Abby maybe you could come back later?"

Abby shook her head as she opened the door amidst Cynthia's protests and entered his office closing the door behind her and sat down in front of the desk within five minutes. Leon, Director Vance looked at her with a amused look and said, "Ms. Sciuto, this is certainly a surprise I believe I left strict instructions with my secretary that I was not to be disturbed. You can schedule an appointment if you like with her, please shut the door on your way out."

Crossing her legs she met him with a raised eyebrow, one that had been perfected on her boss and wondered if she should be pulling this card but then as she remembered the faces of Tony, Ziva and McGee as they had said goodbye she knew that he had left her with no other options.

Steeling herself with inner strength she stood and stepped in front of his desk and pointed to his phone, "You have exactly two days to restore Agent Gibbs team to the state it once was in. Two days."

Reiterating that last point may have been a bad idea, "Ms. Scuito while I recognize that you are one of the most gifted forensic scientists, this place has ever had the privilege of hiring I won't be bullied or threatened and especially when it comes to decisions that I've already taken. This subject matter is closed."

Leaning back she met his statement with crossed arms, "Who said I was here to threaten or even bully you? This is very simple Director Vance; you have two days to restore this team to the way they were previously. You did say something truthful in your last statement however; you said that I'm one of the most gifted forensic scientists that you have which means I wield untapped power. Power that you aren't even aware of, know you may not know this but I have friends in high places, higher than even you can imagine. Just try bluffing me, and you will know shortly what I'm capable of accomplishing when I set my mind to it."

Leon flinched visibly and she imagined that she was on the firing block but met his glare head on and sent him one of her own, he must've been shocked by her openness because his next statement was simple, "Why?"

Abby smiled softly, "Why am I choosing now to pull these cards I've always had access to? It's because you've forced my hand Director. Gibbs created a team that worked, a team that was loyal to him and you decided to play with them at the wrong time, just back off this one Vance and everything will go back to normal."

Laughing the new director leaned forward, "You've just threatened me, you are telling me that I have to go back on my word and now everything will suddenly go back to normal once I follow your instructions? What if I refuse?"

Abby reached for his phone and pressed the speaker button as she dialed a specific set of numbers only to be met with a gruff hello on the other end, "Cynthia dial this number, it's the direct line for the Secretary of the Navy, tell them its Abby Sciuto and its in regards to a troubling situation that arose at NCIS."

Staring the Director straight in his eyes she saw the fear flicker through them and he nodded once and she spoke into the phone, "Well you might want to cancel that call. I think I can come to an agreement with the Director here."

Disconnecting the call she exhaled a deep breath, that favor was going to cost her but she refused to think about the consequences of her actions as she noticed that the boss who at the beginning of this discussion was immovable was now squirming in the chair.

Stepping away from the desk she walked to the door but not before giving him one last reminder, "Two days Director."

The nod was barely perceptible but she wasn't worried that he would comply with his words, as she opened the door he asked her again, "Why?"

With little more than a brief smile she responded, "You've meet Leroy Jethro Gibbs, why are you still asking questions? I'll leave you to your calls I'm sure you have a lot of explaining to do and I can't wait for the latest news about when Gibbs team can get back to work, we just got a new case."

As she closed the door behind her she heard the sound of the phone making calls and smiled, it was just a start but it was enough. They were finally setting things right and she couldn't be happier.

**The End**


End file.
